Make It Better
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Riley Lee has to deal with her older sister, best friends who crush on eachother, an old friend, a jerk of the school and her best friend Nathan Scott who she is in love with. Can anything make it better? Jaley/Riley&Nate/Leyton/Linducas/Brooke&Sam SN


**Make It Better**

**By: BambiScott/LeaCharmedOne**

**Summary: Riley Lee has a hard life. Dealing with her older sister, a dad who is never around, best friends who crush on eachother, an old friend, a jerk of the school and her best friend Nathan Scott who she is in love with. Can anything make it better?**

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own One Tree Hill but I do own Riley Lee but her looks in my mind are actress Amber Heard.

**An: Vidoes for this series are on youtube under Make it better by bambiscott**

The sun poured into the bedroom of Riley Lee. The blonde was running late, again, for the first day of basketball season at Tree Hill High.

_Riley Lee_, kind, sweet, loveable and outgoing. Those were a few qualities that made her who she was. Some negative ones would be her lack of directions, her use of chap stick, never knowing when to shut up, and oh course always running late.

The five foot eight blonde ran out of her bathroom and down stairs to the kitchen where her older sister Lindsey Lee had just left going to her car. For as long as Riley could remember her twenty year old sister acted more like a mother to her then the fun loving carefree girl she would see coming home from a Ravens game when she was younger.

_Lindsey Lee_, control freak, kind, funny and motherly. Lindsey had always been there for her but sometimes it was too much. Tree Hill High's homecoming and prom queen, the captain of the Raven's cheerleaders for all four years of high school even the damn queen of the burning boat festival. Lindsey wanted Riley to carry on her good name which didn't help when she started work at the mayor's car dealership and became one of those people, the rich kind. Stuck up, preppy, flawless well that's what she thought of her sister. Truth be told she hasn't been in a room with her for more then ten minutes since starting high school. Lindsey wanted Riley to live up to what their mother was, perfect.

Life had been tough on the Lee sisters their mother Julia, Jules Lee had died after giving birth to sixteen year old Riley. Cooper Lee, their father, had to support his two girls at the age of eighteen with no help from his parents. He turned to his best friends Deb Roe and Keith James. Riley's dad made it big after ten years in the NASCAR business. From growing up in the poorer part of town to now living in a huge house the Lee's were grateful for everything.

Riley walked outside to her black 1967 Chevy Impala. It had been her mothers. Lindsey would have gotten the car being the oldest but her sister wouldn't have anything to do with it. Riley suspected that the reason was that she had to take care of her and couldn't be a kid liked she wished she had been. She turned on her Chris Keller cd and tapped the steering wheel as her green eyes locked with the sparkling blue ones who had just walk out of Deb's Den. Having to slam on the breaks when the boy ran out in front of her. She sighed knowing that he probably only walked in front of the car and she was just too focused on him to see.

"You're late." The boy stated as he got into the passenger seat of her car.

_Nathan Scott_, her best friend since the age of zero, Riley's dad's best friend Deb Roe's son, yeah that's what he should be but no he was _Nathan Scott_. The boy who cried when she moved away from him when she was 10, The boy who gave her a cracker jack toy ring at the age of twelve, the boy who she shared her first kiss with, the boy who had let her stay the night when her sister was drunk, The boy who had meant everything to her when he said _I love you_, the boy who made her cry when he said _as a friend_. The main reason why he was _Nathan Scott _was not what he did it was because _Nathan Scott _was Riley Lee's first love and he didn't even know it.

"Earth to Riley!" Nathan waved his hand in front of her face and smirked. "Day dreaming about Keller again?"

She rolled her eyes as a uh came out of her mouth. She then hit the gas heading to Tree Hill High. _This was going to be a long drive. _

As they started to walk the halls of THHS Nathan put his arm around Riley. Knots in her stomach began to form but pushed away when they reached the lockers where Jake and Haley were waiting. Riley smirked as she saw the auburn haired girl blush as Jake touched her arm.

_Haley James_, great student, sweet girl, and her best friend, well one of them. Haley like Riley had a crush on their other best friend Jake Davis since the day he shared his music with her. Sure they both shared a common secret but there was so much more to their friendship then boys. She had been Haley's rock when her mom left. Haley was always there for her in her time of need. They needed each other. Maybe the only reason the two had became friends was that fact her father was Haley's dad, Keith, best friend. Either way the girls thought more of each other then friends they were sisters. To Riley, _Haley James _had the perfect life, a loving father who was there, a cousin Taylor who only came around when needed and a 4.0 grade average. Sure she knew Haley probably thought the same thing about her but that's why they have always been close. They got each other.

Riley leaned on the locker looking at Haley who was deep red before turning to Jake giving him a go for it look.

_Jake Davis_, talented musician, smart, charming, sweet guy and the boy next door. Riley had known Jake's secret since he blurted it out one day after school. He was in love with Haley James. She had pushed him to tell her without letting Haley's secret out. Nathan and her coached him a million times on what he would say but _Jake Davis _was sure that his love for her would just get messed up. Riley could see why. When she first met Jake at the first day of preschool he was getting out of the car as his mother left without giving her son a hug. Love in the Davis household was something earned not given. Jake tried so hard to please the Davis name, he joined the basketball team, got a job at Deb's Den and looked out for his younger twin sister Brooke. To most of the town _Jake Davis _was the perfect gentlemen but to Victoria and Jonathan Davis he was their troubled son who chose to become friends with the wrong people, their son who got a job at a bar, their son who made Brooke worst. To Riley, _Jake Davis _was just _Jake Davis _her friend.

Riley took Haley's arm and wrapped it around her own. The shorter girl looked up to her friend and smiled.

"How was the ride with Nathan?"

Riley sighed as the two begin to walk to class with the boys following behind.

"Thanks for that! I nearly ran him over today."

"Well it could be worst you could have sped up when you reached the bar."

Haley smiled as Nathan and her walked into their classroom.

"I only did that once." Riley stated as Jake grabbed her shoulders. "Did she say anything about me?" She rolled her eyes once again. This had been a common topic with Jake for the past couple of years. "Uh no. Just tell her already."

"I want to how about tonight you coach me. I don't start work till six."

Riley checked her notebook and smiled knowing that Jake knew that she was only pretending to be a busy girl.

"Fine but you owe me dinner."

Jake hugged and kissed her forehead then backed away going to his class. "You're the best Ri!"

_I ought to be. _Riley thought as she walked into her history class. She walked past the cheerleaders and sat down behind them. Brooke Davis turned around and gave her a small smiled before her best friend Peyton Sawyer pulled Brooke back into talking.

_Brooke Davis_, Jake's twin, the party girl, a Raven's cheerleader. Well that was the new _Brooke Davis_. The old _Brooke Davis _was sweet, wild, funny and a great friend. Riley had met Brooke the same time she had met Jake. Brooke had always been around and Riley loved her like a sister but when a certain fake blonde moved to town Brooke began to change. At first it was little things like not liking to play basketball anymore to joining the Tree Hill Junior High's cheerleading squad. Since _Brooke Davis _made a name for her self she was not around anymore. As far as she knew the only thing good in the new _Brooke Davis's_ life was her boyfriend Sam Winchester. Riley liked Sam he was older but Brooke's parents didn't care. Riley introduced them cause Sam works at Keith's auto shop where she is their secretary. Riley understood that cheerleading was something Brooke wanted so she didn't put up a fight like Jake, Haley and Nathan did. She only wanted her friend to be happy but Brooke's new best friend Peyton Sawyer pushed the old _Brooke Davis_ out of the window. That's the reason why Riley Lee hated Peyton Sawyer.

_Peyton Sawyer_, a fake blonde, a cheerleader who wanted to be punk or emo Riley wasn't quite sure what Peyton was but whatever she was it was something she hated. Sure at first when Peyton moved to Tree Hill and started to hang out with Brooke, Riley gave her a chance. Peyton had even drew a picture for Riley of her and Brooke. Soon after that Peyton had pushed Brooke out of her life heck she even managed to push Brooke out of her brother's life. That was the main reason she hated _Peyton Sawyer_. Fine from what she knew about Peyton there was nothing that wrong about her but they just didn't click like Peyton and Brooke had. The summer before high school Peyton had a sleepover and invited her and Haley. The only reason she did was that Brooke had asked her too but Riley thought maybe they could all be friends. The other cheerleaders were there and acted nice to Riley just because her older sister had been the captain and ruler of the high school and passed the torch on to her best friend Rachel. They thought if they got in good with her she would tell Rachel but they were so wrong. Let's just say the night got worst from there. The only thing Riley Lee and _Peyton Sawyer _had in common was that they were both to inherit their dead mother's cars.

"Hey there Riles."

Riley got out of her death stare of Peyton Sawyer's head to find Lucas Scott behind her bent down ready to mess with her head.

"Tell my girl that I love her." Lucas whispered into her ear as he walked to his seat which was diagonal to hers.

_Lucas Scott_, Nathan's half brother, Tree Hill High's king, star basketball player, Peyton Sawyer's boyfriend, and the best part cheating on Peyton with her sister. Riley had caught the two in the kitchen over a year ago and the little affair was going strong. At that time Lucas was just barely sixteen so she kept quiet knowing her sister could be toss into jail. She couldn't believe Peyton was so naïve that Lucas would be gone to his uncle's every chance he could get. Sure she knew that telling Peyton would be the best thing to do but she hated her so why should she care after all _Lucas Scott _had his ways with her.

Last Thanksgiving his father, Dan, invited his newest employee Lindsey over for dinner after finding out that she usually called for take out. She had been already sleeping with Lucas so he knew not to invite Peyton. Riley hated that her sister called going to Deb's takeout but Lindsey wanted to impress her boss and made her tag along. She at least loved the food not the company. After that dinner Lindsey regularly went to the Scott's. Of course Riley had been dragged there too many times. Lucas would act nice to her then at school he would get a cheerleader to do something to her. In fact she swore that she would never step into the Scott household again but she did well it was at there beach house for a Christmas party. The only reason she went was cause Jake would be there and it was rumored that the Scott's beach house was two times smaller then the Davis's. It so was though Riley had lived next door to the Davis's since she move to a nicer part of town she never did realize that they were richer then the Scott's till that party. Jake had told her the reason they didn't live next door to Lucas was that the houses in the richest part of town weren't suitable to his mother.

Back to _Lucas Scott, _he had made sure that Riley's life was hell if she didn't keep their family secret as he called it. She was surprised that the affair lasted this long she only gave it a couple of months. She even saw him being a nice boyfriend if you could call it that to Lindsey. _Lucas Scott _was messed up. He told her once that he loved Lindsey but the next day she saw him making out with Peyton. _Lucas Scott _was a pain in the ass.

Riley closed her eyes in hopes to get Lucas out of her head to only here the other pain in her ass.

"Hey guys I'm Rachel Gatina your senior class president. I'm here to talk to you about voting."

_Rachel Gatina_, senior class president, captain of the cheerleaders, Queen bee of Tree Hill High, and worst of all Lindsey's best friend. Okay so maybe Riley didn't have a problem with Rachel per say but Rachel took what Peyton did to Brooke and made it worst. When Rachel would come over after school when Lindsey was still in school she was always nice to Riley but ever since she got up to high school Rachel ruled everything and everyone. First high school party without Lindsey, Rachel made out with Jake, spilled a drink on Haley, slapped her when Riley called her a bitch, wrecked Nathan's new cell phone, did a strip tease for Lucas with everyone in the same room and tired to have sex with our friend Mouth. _Rachel Gatina _was the vampire even Buffy couldn't slay.

The bell rang and as fast as Riley could try to make it out of class Rachel got to her.

"Hey Riri it's been too long! Why don't you stop over at my lunch table today I have something to ask you."

Rachel smiled and air kissed both of Riley's cheeks before she went on her way. As she turned to head out the door Lucas stopped her making sure she couldn't leave.

"Leave the door unlocked I'll be over later." He winked and smirked heading off for his friends leaving Riley there speechless or so she thought.

"Welcome to hell!"

Riley Lee had a tough life high school just made it a million times harder.

* * *

**AN:** What do you think? I'm almost done with chapter 2.


End file.
